The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Gypsophila, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pearls Ginga Way’. ‘Pearls Ginga Way’ originated from a crossing between the proprietary female Gypsophila variety ‘BL-MD-F-56’ (unpatented) and the male Gypsophila variety ‘BL-MD-M-189’ (unpatented) in April 2009 in Negev, Israel.
Seeds were obtained from the cross of ‘BL-MD-F-56’×‘BL-MD-M-189’ and sown. Plants were then grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in August 2009 in Negev, Israel and named ‘Pearls Ginga Way’. In September 2009 ‘Pearls Ginga Way’ was first vegetatively propagated in Negev, Israel by side branch cuttings. ‘Pearls Ginga Way’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via side branch cuttings.